


End of Evangelion: RE: One More Final: I Need You

by thesolaralchemist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolaralchemist/pseuds/thesolaralchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of End of Evangelion's final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Evangelion: RE: One More Final: I Need You

Neon Genesis Evangelion: RE: One More Final: I Need you  
By Dustin Denley

The first thing that hit him was the smell of sea spray and dried blood alongside the sound of waves gently crashing. The next think he noticed was the feeling of someone petting his head. He started to open his eyes, but immediately found himself closing them again due to the sunlight hitting his eyes without warning. After a few moments, he managed to build up the courage to make another attempt at opening his eyes. 

Initially, all that awaited him was the same blurry white light from before, but, as his eyes adjusted, a blurry blue began to bleed through the white. The blur slowly refined itself into waves of water gently crashing onto a shore of white sand. Shinji squinted his eyes in confusion at this sight. The last thing he remembered was being in a sea of red, the world looking like a nightmare made real. The demented smile on Rei's split face. The crucified Mass Produced Evangelions. He remembered all of it. But he didn't see the nightmare anymore. He saw an endless blue ocean stretched before him, and a very lush looking island very close to the shore. The only thing that let him know that he hadn't stirred from some sort of dream was the fact that he could still see the crucified Evas jutting out of the ocean. 

"Wh-?"  
"Decide to wake up, idiot?"

Shinji turned his head so he could be certain that the voice belonged to the one he hoped it did. Looking down at him, the sun shining behind her in a seemingly endless blue sky, with a sort of gentle smile he'd never seen her wear before was the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, Asuka Langley Soryu. His eyes widened as if they were trying to drink in as much of her as they could. 

From what he could tell, he was currently resting his head in her lap. Her hair was a mess, hanging in a sort of careless way he'd never seen it before, and the light of the sun gave it a fiery, vibrant color. The hair clips that she'd worn so proudly even when not in her plug suit were nowhere to be found. Her head had some gauze wrapped around it, and her left eye was hidden by the sort of eye patch you'd receive at a hospital for an eye injury. She was wearing her plug suit, which explained the smell of dried blood; the right arm of the suit had apparently been cut off so that the bandages adorning said arm could be applied. On the subject of her right arm, it was hanging uselessly to her side while she used her left to apparently pet Shinji's hair.

She let out a sigh of faux annoyance. "I guess this means I'm going to have to tell the others. What kind of world are we living in if a girl who's so clearly been hurt has to be the one to do all the work?" Shinji furrowed his brow further at her words, paying no nevermind to her complaints. "Others? Asuka, what are you talking about?" The red head sighed again, and pointed her good hand behind them. Shinji shifted his head so as to see behind the girl, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A little ways away from the two, Shinji could see what looked like some sort camp. He didn't really care so much about the camp, but more so about the people he could see. Amongst the numbers of strangers he could see, there were several scenes that should have been very much so impossible. Misato was laughing with several strangers. Fuyutsuki was instructing some people he recognized from around headquarters on what he guessed was some sort of way to purify sea water. Kensuke was talking with Toji and Hikari, making several hand gestures to the world around the three. Toji was standing on his own two feet. His hand was in Hikari's. Shinji could feel pin pricks in the corners of his eyes.

"H-How is this even possible?"  
"What are you, stupid? It all happened because of what you did, doofus."  
Shinji's eyes widened at her words.  
"You sat around thinking you were some kind of apathetic waste of space that couldn't see the problems of others for his own issues, but look at what you did, Shinji. You thought no one liked you because you were selfish and weak and cowardly, but you had a big enough heart to have faith that everyone could learn to be happy. You stressed about failing everyone, but you literally saved every single life on the planet."

Shinji was at a total loss for words. It wasn't just that he was actually responsible for all for this, but also that Asuka was talking to him so openly. She understood how he had felt all that time, and she was sitting here congratulating him because she knew how miserable it had made him. She was trying to make him happy. 

Tears fell freely from his eyes now. He turned his head so that he could look at the ocean again. He wasn't ashamed for Asuka to see him cry or anything, seeing now that she would understand him without thinking less of him for it. To be frank, he wasn't sure why he wanted to look out at the ocean at that particular moment. Regardless, he found his forth and final surprise of the day waiting for him there. Floating above the ocean was the phantasm of an old friend. This was wasn't some sort of nightmarish mockery of the girl like he'd seen before, but rather her as he'd always known her to be: A serenely beautiful girl in a school uniform. Then, for the second time in his life, he saw a smile grace her features. Then, with a blink of his eyes, she was gone.

"The only problem is that the world is pretty wrecked as far as we can tell. Things have been flooded, and we can't be sure what sort of damage other parts of the world has suffered." And just like that his attention was drawn back to the red head. He gave a smile despite his teary eyes as he looked up at her, chin resting in her good hand as she gazed out at the ocean. "My Mother told me that anywhere can be paradise if you let it." Asuka looked down at him, the smile from before returning. "I think you're right." She slowly brought her face closer to the boy in her lap's. 

"I think I just found paradise."

Her lips met his in a soft kiss.

Fin.


End file.
